Shattered A Twin Thing Sequel
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: She was late and when Quinn heard the key in the lock she was ready to tear her wife a new one. She wasn't expecting her sister in-law to step in with a shattered look and say. "It's Rachel." Faberry/Brittana/Skylie.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you all asked so here it is.**

**A Twin Thing's sequel.**

**AN:I own nothing. I do own Sky and a few other OCs. Again Someone on tumblr invented Charlie and Glee belongs to RIB and Fox.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Quinn was over the moon. She had just gotten the news and couldn't wait to tell her wife. She had bought everything she would need for a wonderful dinner. She entered the apartment and placed the groceries on the table and began putting them away as she called her beautiful wife.

The call was picked up after the first ring. _"Hello gorgeous."_

Quinn beamed at the sound of her wife's voice. She thanked God every day that she was able to hear that voice. "Well you aren't so bad yourself."

**_"To what do I owe this pleasure?"_** Rachel teased.

"I was just calling to inform you that your presence is requested tonight at nine for a wonderful dinner cooked by you, hot, sexy and loving wife." Quinn giggled.

**_"Is that so?"_** She could hear the smirk in her voice and see it in her mind.

"Yes. So wear something sexy."

**_"Will do."_**

"Great!" Quinn beamed. "Don't be late."

**_"Rachel Berry is never late."_** Quinn scoffs. That may be true most of the time but since Broadway busied up her schedule Quinn can count on both hands how many times Rachel has been late for something.**_ "I'm not lying. Everyone is just early."_ **Quinn can't help but laugh as she hears the pout.

"I know sweetie. I'll see you tonight."

**_"Nine o-clock."_**

"I love you."

**_"Love you too."_**

Quinn hangs up and sets off to make dinner.

She wouldn't lie if asked. It was a tough road getting to where they are. They were on different sides back in high school when Brittany and Santana were fighting to be together but always ended up messing it up because Santana always chickened out. Quinn of course was on Santana's side and Rachel stuck by Brittany.

That argument almost broke them up.

* * *

><p><em>"How can you side with her?" Rachel demands that night after Quinn returns from comforting Santana.<em>

_"Because I can see where she is coming from. It isn't easy coming out." Quinn said._

_"Sky and I had no trouble." Rachel huffed._

_"That's because you didn't have uptight Christian parents." Quinn points out and Rachel huffs crossing her arms._

_"Yes, but Charlie pursued a relationship with my sister even if it meant what happened." Rachel said referring to the fact she and Santana had to spend the night in the hospital. "You did too."_

_"Yes, but that was my dad. Santana isn't going to beat up her parents." Quinn says and Rachel throws her hands up._

_"She loves Brittany and Brittany loves her! That is all that should matter!"_

_"Rach, Santana grew up around insults and the worst case scenario being the only one to expect. That's why feelings are never her strong point. She's scared."_

_"So she needs to be brave for Brittany!"_

_"It's not that easy. It's not us."_

_"So what? They love each other."_

_"And it hasn't been easy." That was the wrong thing to say. Quinn only realized it too late._

_"And what about us hasn't been easy Lucy Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asks with an arched eyebrow daring the blonde to answer._

_Quinn knew she should have never told the petite diva about her full name. When Rachel Berry full named someone she meant business._

_"Uhh…nothing! I mean…we sometimes argue about stupid things like what food we eat."_

_"Are you calling my veganism and beliefs stupid?"_

_"Uh no, I'm just saying that Santana won't get it as easy as we have. Your family is cool with the whole gay thing and San doesn't have the support system you have."_

_"So you're saying that if we didn't have the support system we have we wouldn't have gotten together?" Rachel asks with a dangerous look and Quinn doesn't know what to say that wouldn't upset the brunette. So she remains silent. "I see then." Rachel heads for the door that opens before she can even reach it._

_"Can you two keep it down?" Charlie asks._

_"Maybe you can help…" Rachel is cut off by Sky stepping into the room and grabbing Charlie._

_"Nope!" She says pulling Charlie out of the room and behind her. "We are staying out of this."_

_"Skylar…" Rachel glares._

_"I'm just glad that for once Charlie and I are getting a break. Be there for them. That's all you can do. You can't force them to do things they don't want. However you can trick them." Sky says before dragging Charlie away._

_"What happened to staying out?" Rachel shouts and Sky's laugh is the only answer they get._

_"Rach, maybe we should stay out of it." Quinn suggests. Rachel gasps. "I mean, no relationship is easy and the harder you work the better the reward. We worked and I got you." Quinn smiles kissing her softly._

_"You are so lucky that I love you." Rachel says wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. "But you know Sky has a point…" Rachel trails off as Quinn latches her lips to her pulse point making the brunette moan. "That's not…oh!"_

* * *

><p>Quinn smiles wide at the memory. She continues making dinner when her phone rings. She smiles at the caller ID. She answers and puts the phone to her ear.<p>

"Hey San."

_**"I need your help Q."**_

"I have to ask what it is before I agree." Quinn says hesitantly. The Latina usually got her to agree before telling her and the last time she ended up sleeping on the couch for two nights because she gave Santana the reservation that Rachel had gotten two months before because Santana said something that upset Brittany.

_**"You know Christmas is only three weeks away right?"**_

"Of course I do San." She rolls her eyes.

_**"Don't roll your eyes at me."** _She chuckles._** "But I had a ring ordered and I'm supposed to pick it up today. But I have a new case that I can't just leave."**_ Quinn sighs. Santana was new to a big shot law firm and they were working her ass to make her prove that she would be a great lawyer.

"What's the name of the store?"

Santana gave her the address and the time it closes.

_**"Thanks Q."**_

"No problem." Quinn turned off the stove and rushed out.

She picked up the ring and gasped when she stepped out of the store and opened it. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

_**"What's up?"**_

"You didn't tell me you were going to propose!"

_**"Chill out Fabray! I don't need Britt hearing from someone because someone spotted Rachel Berry's author girlfriend screaming in the middle of a sidewalk."**_ Santana says.

"You should have told me."

_**"You knew I had plans to."**_

"You didn't tell me you got a fucking ring." Quinn grumbles as she heads back towards her apartment.

_**"Well now you know. I'll pick it up when I get the chance."**_

"Sure, bye S."

_**"See ya Q."**_

Quinn hangs up and stuffs her phone in her pocket. She pockets the ring but keeps it clutched in her fist. If anything happened to this ring Santana would murder her twice.

She looks at the snow covered streets and the people walking along the sidewalks. She begins walking and chuckles to herself as she passes by a girl reading one of her books.

A wide smile breaks out on her face as she spots a billboard with Rachel and her male lead co-star advertising their play on a building.

She arrives back at the apartment and gets back to making the big dinner.

* * *

><p>It's a quarter after nine and Quinn is fuming. She paces the length of the carpet in front of the couch with her arms crossed and a scowl plastered on her face. Rachel said she'd be here. She is never late when Quinn asks her to be home for something that Rachel thinks is important and this is!<p>

Its ten minute later when she hears the key in the lock. She is ready to tear her wife a new one. She doesn't expect her sister in-law to step in with cheeks flushed from the cold and Quinn can see why. She's in sweatpants and a thick jacket and keys clutched in a white knuckle grip.

Something is wrong. Quinn is tempted to ask if Charlie is alright. But this look scares Quinn. It just tells her that it isn't good. But when the words come out of her sister in-law's mouth her world shatters.

"It's Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. The first chapter of the sequel.<strong>

**I hope you liked it and Review please. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I own nothing. I do own Sky and a few other OCs. Again Someone on tumblr invented Charlie and Glee belongs to RIB and Fox.**

**We will find out what happened to Rachel now.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

The next fifteen minutes pass in a blur. She remembers dropping to the couch after Sky's announcement. She remembers Sky turning the TV on to the news where they are telling the public of a mugging involving Broadway actress Rachel Berry-Fabray. Quinn's pulling on her shoes and jackets as her heart shatters and her world spinning out of control.

* * *

><p>She's a mess when they arrive at the hospital. She's trying to keep it together because she doesn't want to believe it and she knows that once she enters that hospital it all become a nightmare come alive.<p>

Sky parks the car and looks at Quinn before taking her hand. Sky gives it a tight squeeze and Quinn can only give her a weak forced smile. Sky leans over and pulls her into a hug. The action makes Quinn burst into tears. Her body is shaking violently as she sobs but Sky just holds her. She hears a sniffle and that's when Quinn realizes that Sky is trying to be strong. Being strong for her. It makes her cry more.

She doesn't want Sky being strong. This is her sister. She should be more of a mess than her. She feels a bit guilty. Here Sky is holding her while she's a bawling mess when her sister is lying in a hospital bed for the third time in since they met.

Sky met Rachel in a hospital. She couldn't handle losing her in one.

Quinn pulls away only to see unshed tears in Sky's eyes. She can see that Sky is doing her damnedest not to cry so she decides to distract her.

"Where's Charlie?" Quinn sniffles.

"Inside with Rachel." Sky answers shakily and in a voice that scares Quinn. She looks into Sky's eyes. It is as if Sky isn't there.

Quinn wants to cry again. In fact tears are falling un-voluntarily down her face. Then she frowns. Why wasn't she contacted first? She is Rachel's wife. She pulls out her phone and finds it is off. She turns it on and sees the missed calls. When did she turn off her phone? Oh right. When she wanted a night to just her and Rachel.

Quinn wants to ask why Sky isn't moving but Sky answers that question before she can voice it.

"I met Rachel because she was in an accident that killed her fathers and almost killed her. I met my twin in a hospital. The second time she was put in a hospital was because of your father and now she's in the hospital again because some bastards beat her to a pulp outside the theater while she was going to her car." Sky hits the steering wheel with her palms and then clenches her fist. "If I go in there it makes everything real."

"I know. But you have to face reality sometime." Quinn says and Sky smiles at her and gets out. Quinn goes to open her door but Sky beats her too it opening her door and offering her a helping hand.

Quinn takes the offered hand and they walk into the hospital together. When they get to the waiting room Charlie is out of her seat and hugging her tight. She starts crying again because Charlie should be comforting Sky not her.

"I'm gonna go get San and Britt." Sky says quietly before leaving.

Quinn wants to stop her but Sky's already gone. She should be here waiting for news on her sister.

"She hasn't called Shelby yet." Charlie says and Quinn looks at her shocked. "She hasn't done anything since we got the call." Charlie continues. "After she heard she ran out and went to get you." Charlie refrains from telling her that Sky had dropped the phone and left her behind to find out on her own from the nurse asking if anyone was still there when she picked up the phone. She got in her car and drove to the hospital texting Sky and letting her know on her way.

This information shocks Quinn. "Have you…" Charlie nods.

"After I got here I called them." Charlie says. Them being Shelby and Davis who is now a retired naval officer.

Charlie will never forget the look of unadulterated happiness on Sky's face at Nationals Junior year when Sky spotted Davis in the crowd before they went on. She does however smile when she had to hold Sky's hand to keep her from murdering Finn after he kissed Rachel. Rachel was a good actress and she reigned in her anger till after the performance slapping Finn before Sky could do anything. Quinn was being held back by Santana and Brittany. They would have let her go but the murderous rage filled look in her sister's eyes made them step in.

If Davis hadn't clapped at Rachel's actions Charlie was sure Finn would have been killed that day. Rachel and Sky launched themselves at the man hugging him tight. Finn was however almost killed by Santana that night when they didn't place in the top ten. Charlie, Mike and Sam held her back while Quinn stood to the side hoping that Santana would break out of their grasps and attack the T-rex.

Quinn hugs her sister tight once more.

Then she remembers. She hadn't told anyone. She wanted Rachel to be the first to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :D<strong>

**Next chapter: Santana and Brittany find out about Rachel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I own nothing. I do own Sky and a few other OCs. Again Someone on tumblr invented Charlie and Glee belongs to RIB and Fox.**

**We will find out what happened to Rachel now.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

When Santana opened her front door she wanted to murder whoever was interrupting her sexy times with Britt. But when she saw a broken Skylar Corcoran at her door she stepped aside and let her in.

Brittany looked over the back of the couch and gasped before jumping over the back of said couch and hugging the brunette who broke down in her arms clutching onto Brittany as if for dear life. Sky collapsed into the embrace and Santana helped Brittany lower them to the floor as Sky continued bawling.

Brittany was doing her best to calm the brunette but the tears kept coming. Santana's phone beeped indicating a text and she walked over to the coffee table after casting one last glance at Sky. She clicked open the message from Charlie.

'Sky is probably already there. I hope she's bawling and not breaking things. Have you seen the news?'

Santana raised an eyebrow as she turned the TV to the news.

'Earlier tonight half past eight Broadway actress Rachel Berry-Fabray was attacked on her way to her car after a brush up rehearsal. Authorities say it was a mugging. Mrs. Berry-Fabray had defensive wounds showing that she fought her attackers. They stole her belongings and car. Police are on the lookout for her car and are working hard to find the ones responsible. There has been no word about how Mrs. Berry-Fabray's family is handling tonight's events." The news person went on about who Rachel's wife and who her family consisted of and their jobs.

Santana shut off the TV and looked over at the equally shocked face of her soon to be fiancé. Brittany tightened her grip on Sky and Santana joined them sandwiching the shaking brunette between them.

Many questions were going through the pair's head. Why was Sky here and not at the hospital? Where was Charlie and Quinn? Had anyone told Shelby and Davis yet? Did Kurt and Blaine know yet? What about Puck? Was Rachel doing ok? The questions went on and on and both knew that until Sky calmed down they weren't going to get any answers.

* * *

><p>When Shelby got the call she and Davis were booking the first flight out of Lima to Manhattan. Will who had become the Berry-Corcoran twins' step-father was helping the two pack their belongings and his own. Davis and Will were the only things keeping Shelby together at the moment. She was going insane with worry. Her baby girl was attacked and in the hospital.<p>

Shelby's original plans was to head back to New York and star on Broadway but then she married Will after the girl's graduated and they stayed in Lima. Davis moved in with them after he retired and was working as Coach Beiste's second in command.

When they got to the airport Shelby began pacing and Will and Davis could only watch because any attempt they made to calm the worried mother was shot to hell by the deadliest look Shelby could muster.

* * *

><p>When Sky had finally calmed down she refused to let go of Brittany and that was ok because Brittany refused to let her go.<p>

"She…I can't…we met in a hospital you know?" Sky sobbed and Brittany hugged her tighter and nodded.

"She's strong. She's Rachel Barbra fucking Berry-Fabray and she doesn't give up." Santana says making Sky chuckle.

"I just…I need to break something you know?"

Santana nods. "But you can't because while you're mad at others you're also mad at yourself." Santana says and Sky begins to cry as she nods.

"I promised to always look out for her."

"And you still can. You can't be everywhere at once. But you can be there and look after her now." Brittany says. "She's going to need you now more than ever. She needs those who love her to stay strong Sky. She is going to need you there." Brittany says as she cradles the shorter girl and picks her up bridal style.

Santana swipes the keys off the floor and helps Brittany into some sweats and drapes a thick jacket over Brittany's shoulders. She grabs a pair of slip-ons and slides Brittany's feet into them. She puts her own shoes and sweater on before leading them to Sky's car.

Brittany slides into the backseat with Sky and continues to just hold her. Santana gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. She adjusts the mirrors and looks over at Brittany who smiles at her softly. She returns it and pulls away from the curb and heads towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Quinn look up when Santana and Brittany walk in. Brittany quickly goes over to Quinn and Charlie stands.<p>

"Where's Sky?"

"In the car." Santana answers handing Charlie the keys.

"How are you holding up Q?" Santana asks softly.

"The best I can." Quinn answers leaning into Brittany laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Santana nods and brings a chair over and takes Quinn's hand. She saw Sky. That was the sister. This is the wife. Sky always tries to be strong. Quinn can only take so much before she breaks. And anything involving Rachel always puts her at the edge and she knows that tonight not only did Quinn fall off said edge it exploded and shattered beneath her.

When it comes to the Berry-Corcoran twins Santana was always closer to Sky. Brittany was closer to Rachel because they had that friendship before the death and of the Mr. Berrys.

"Sky's trying to be strong." Quinn says. "I wish she wouldn't. Her sister is back in a hospital. A hospital is where the two were brought together and another hospital just might be where they are separated." After a moment Quinn adds. "Again." Referring to when the two were separated at birth. "Just this time forever."

Brittany punched Quinn's shoulder lightly. "Don't think like that! Rachel will be ok! She'll get through this. She'll be better and then we will all be around the Christmas tree being happy and laughing and singing Christmas songs till our throats are dry. She'll be ok and if she were here right now she would be telling us not to worry about her and not put everything aside just for her." Brittany said and they know she's right. Rachel would be presenting them with a power point if she could.

A part of Quinn still can't believe this. She was given the greatest news this morning and everything went to hell that same night.

"There's a saying that you don't know what you got till it's gone." Quinn says and her two best friend looks at her waiting for her to continue. "I guess us never really being apart for so long made me take things for granted." Quinn sniffles. "Knowing that I might lose her makes me think about everything. The things she does that usually annoy me but I find it adorable and it's some of the things that should be annoying that make me love her even more. Like how she won't let me come within three feet of her after eating bacon because she doesn't want to smell the dead pig on my breath. The face she makes is just adorable and it makes me want to kiss her more but she won't let me till after I had brushed my teeth." Quinn chuckles as she holds back a sob.

"And you'll get that back Q. Rachel will be fine." Santana tells her.

"There are those times when Rachel always nags me about the dirty clothes I leave around or on the floor by the hampers. She constantly scolds me as she picks them up and puts them in the designated hamper. Lights, darks, whites." Quinn sobs. "What she doesn't know is I do it on purpose because I love that determined look in her eye. Makes her sexy and hot. And when she is up past midnight with her lamp on reading her script it annoys me to no end that pieces of paper are getting more time with her than me. But that determined look is in her eyes and she's biting her lip in the adorable way…" Quinn falls back into Brittany and begins bawling. "I need her. I can't lose her!"

Brittany just holds her tight and Santana continues to rub her back.

Quinn was doing her best to hold onto that one piece of strength to keep everything together. But she lost it. Recalling all those things. She needs Rachel. She can't do it on her own. There is no way she can handle it on her own.

Everything was shattered. Her world, her heart, her thoughts, everything. She needed to breathe. She felt like everything was closing in on her.

"Quinn?" Brittany was shaking her.

"Q, you need to calm down and breathe. You're red in the face." Santana said waving her hand in her face.

It was becoming too much. She was falling. Figuratively and literally.

"Quinn!"

She feels arms wrap around her before she can fall out of her seat.

* * *

><p>When Quinn wakes she hears a gasp and Shelby enters her line of sight.<p>

"Oh thank god." Shelby breathes in relief.

"How long was I out?" Quinn asks as she tries to sit but a hand stops her. She looks up to see Davis who smiles warmly at her.

"A few hours." Quinn looks to the doorway to see an angry Santana. "When were you going to tell us?"

Quinn is confused. But then it dawns on her what Santana is asking. The doctor's must have told them that she was ok and by default... "I hadn't even told Rachel." She says as tears prick her eyes. "I was going to tell her after dinner." And she's crying again. She wraps her arms around her stomach protectively. "Is it ok?"

Santana nods. "Yeah. The little one is ok but the doctors want you to try and keep calm. I know that's asking much Q, but you have to look out for that kid." Santana says. "While you were out the doctor came and told us about Rachel's condition."

"How is she? Can I see her?" Quinn asks. "I need to see her!" Quinn demands as she tries to get out of bed. Shelby stops her.

"She has some swelling in her brain but they expect it to go away. Her right arm is broken and she has a few broken ribs and her left fibula was broken. They expect her to recover as expected but…"

"But what?" Quinn asks as all the occupants of the room look away from her. "But what?" She demands trying harder to get out of bed to find her wife.

Brittany steps into the room. "They don't know if or when she'll wake up."

And just like that Quinn Fabray's world is shattered to bits once more.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Quinn asks thirty minutes later after she has calmed down and sent everyone away and asked for her sister and Sky. She wanted answers and knew that her sister wouldn't try and keep anything from her and she didn't need Santana's tough love right now she wanted to see her wife now and didn't need anyone keeping anything from her because they think it is best for her. She knows what is best for her.<p>

"In the room next door." Charlie answers.

"How is she?" Quinn asks but it sounds like a demand.

"She's stable. She looks peaceful." Charlie offers to try and calm her sister.

"Where's Sky? Is she with Rachel?" Quinn asks and Charlie shakes her head.

"She went for a run. There wasn't much anyone could do to change her mind. She looked like she was suffocating." Charlie sighed heavily. She worried that Sky would do something stupid. "How far along are you?"

Quinn smiles as she runs her hand over her currently flat stomach. "A few weeks I just learned this…" She trails off as she looks at a clock. "Yesterday morning."

Charlie smiles and nods. "When the doctor told us none of us wanted to believe it. But then he showed us the charts and we were all shocked shitless you know?" She chuckles.

They sit talking for five more minutes when the door opens and Brittany steps in. She's holding a stuffed duck in her hands and a box of chocolate. She walks over to Quinn and hands it to her.

"Here, this is for the baby." She holds up the duck. "And these are for you." She hands Quinn the duck and chocolates.

"Thanks B."

"Is Sky back yet?" Charlie asks and Brittany shakes her head. "She texted us to let you know she headed back to your apartment to get some things." Brittany said and Charlie nods. "She isn't going to do something bad."

"I know. But the worry that she will is still there."

It is hours later when the doctor allows Quinn to leave her room and see her wife. It shocks her at how many get well cards and balloons fill the room. All from her co-stars for the play. There are flowers and stuffed bears. Quinn drags a chair to the side of the bed. She takes Rachel's hand and starts to speak.

"I had great news for you after dinner you know?" She sniffles. "I was so excited when I was told and I wanted to celebrate with a big dinner and get you all worked up because you'd just have to know what it was all for and I'd tell you we were expecting our little bundle of joy in a little over eight months. You'd be so happy and we'd make love." Quinn laughs. "Everyone is here for you Rachel. Your mom, Will, Davis, San, Britt, Charlie and even Sky who no one has seen since she went for a run when she found out about the baby. We need you Rachel. When Charlie can't find or calm her down you can. And I know with the mixture of our two families our kid is going to be the same and you'll be the one to calm him or her down after a fit or when he or she is sad. I need you Rachel. Because I can't do this alone. I know I'm not really alone. But without you I feel so alone baby. Come back to me. Please." Quinn pleads as tears make their way down her face.

* * *

><p>Puck walked into Sky's office. After Sky walked in on Puck and a girl they agreed to build a thick dividing wall to make two separate offices. He sees her standing by the window that allows them to look over the whole of the club. They agreed that the place made a good café during the day and served coffee, tea, lattes and the works. But after hearing he wondered why his best friend was here and not with the others at the hospital.<p>

Sky and Puck were partners when they signed a two year deal with a record company. They signed another after the first one was up their second year of college and they made two albums while signed with said company. But they both found themselves changing to make others happy and quit as soon as the second contract was up. They took what money they had and opened a club. They still make money off their songs. It also helped that Sky minored in business to shut her grandfather up.

He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. "She's going to be ok." He says and she falls back into the embrace as she watches Dave Fucking Karofsky bring food out to guests.

She, nor did any of the others, think that Dave Karofsky would be her head bouncer and chef. He was amazing after he toned down the whole bully thing and the threats. He was scared and they got that. Being out in Lima wasn't exactly celebrity status.

It was also easier to tear someone down than admit that you love them.

"I know." Sky says. "I'm her fucking twin. I know these things."

"Then why are you here and not with your family?" Puck asks.

"Quinn's pregnant."

Puck nearly lets her go but he catches himself before he lets her fall and tightens his grip. "Wow."

"She learned yesterday morning. She made a great big dinner. It looked so perfect. She was going to tell Rachel and instead she was the one given shocking news." Sky shook her head and moved away from Puck going to sit at her desk.

"That doesn't explain why you're here and not there." Puck says leaning against her desk.

"I not only learned that my twin sister was beaten to a pulp, but I am expecting a niece or nephew. I promised to be there for Rachel and to look out for her. If I couldn't protect her from that, how can I protect my niece or nephew?" Sky buries her face in her hands.

"You don't."

They both look up to see Karofsky in the doorway.

"What?"

"You can try your best to keep them safe and away from that. But it's around them all the time. You can teach them to defend themselves and be aware of their surroundings and try to avoid it. But that is all around. The evil in the world. You can't keep them from learning about it and you can try your hardest to make sure they are never faced with it. But you can't be there for everything." Karofsky says walking up to her. "They'll learn to protect themselves because you taught them to. You taught Rachel how to defend herself right?" Sky nods. "Then there you go. You'll make sure that kid knows how to defend themselves. But you shouldn't be here." Sky makes a face. "You should be with your family. Not worrying about something stupid."

Sky smiles and stands. She hugs Puck and then Karofsky. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Quinn hadn't known she had fallen asleep till she was shaken awake by Sky.

"Hey." Quinn smiles as Sky pulls a chair over and sits next to her. "Where have you been?"

"Thinking. Worrying about something stupid. I should be here. Nowhere else." Sky says placing her hand over Quinn's that is holding Rachel's.

Charlie watches from the door with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Reporters are trying to get in and interview them but Santana learns her boss isn't as cold hearted as she originally thought. Her boss has thrown up as much legal walls of protection for them as she could and is even giving Santana a whole month off with pay to be with her family.<p>

They were all glad to know that Sky stopped by their places and got clothes for them. They all knew the chances of them actually leaving without getting ambushed was very minimal. The hospital staff was nice enough to show them to the shower room.

Quinn hasn't left her wife's side for longer than what it takes for her to use the bathroom. Sky and the others bring her food and the nurses brought her a cot.

Brittany is calling her assistant teachers and letting them know she won't be in for a while and Charlie is cancelling photo shoots and telling her boss what happened. Charlie worked for a magazine but free lanced for weddings and events.

Shelby and Will forgot to schedule substitutes and Figgins wasn't too happy about that and asked them to be back as soon as possible.

Shannon had no problem with Davis being gone. He was good company and his stature and muscles scared some of the guys making sure they didn't slack off.

* * *

><p>Brittany is flipping through the channels on the TV in Rachel's room and when she gets to a fourth channel she sees Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Hey look." She points.

"Kurt Anderson and husband Blaine Anderson have just arrived. Kurt is Rachel Berry-Fabray's best friend and go-to designer. Blaine Anderson is currently working on his new album expected to be out soon." Brittany reaches up to shut the thing off but Charlie stops her.

"Kurt, Blaine, how do you two feel about recent events?"

"We are devastated and ask that you leave the family alone and not crowd the hospital doors. There are people who need to get through. It would be a shame if someone were to die because they couldn't get passed the sea of vultures." Kurt says before he and Blaine walk inside.

"Damn it!" Santana curses. "We should have gone out and said that." She points.

Sky pulls out her phone. "Who are you texting?" Charlie asks.

"Karofsky. I'm asking him to bring my paintball gun and a lot of ammo." Sky says and Charlie takes the phone. "What? They are vultures and vultures are hunted and shot." Sky points out and Charlie glares, with Shelby and Quinn.

"She has a point." Santana and Davis say and they are given disapproving looks.

* * *

><p>Later that day Quinn is sat alone with Rachel and the others at the cafeteria. She was rubbing her stomach as she spoke to Rachel.<p>

"You know, there was a time I thought we would never have this. Our life today." She takes a deep breath. "It was senior year. I never told anyone but I always felt that when we graduated that was it. We were over. Imagine my surprise when it was Sky and Charlie who were separated." Quinn chuckles. "It was after we had sent out our letter of applications and San and I were freaking out. It was a well-known fact that you, Britt and Kurt would get to where you wanted. The people would be stupid to reject you. But San and I, we had Columbia, Hudson and NYU. Santana and I hoped we wouldn't have to go to a school with the same name as the manatee but if it meant staying close to you I didn't care. When the letters came in you were so happy to find out you got in and Charlie was dancing around like a crazy child with both acceptance letters to Yale and NYU. I was scared to even look at them because it held the answer to us being together throughout college. I was so afraid we'd drift apart if we were apart for so long." Quinn took a shaky breath. "You always had a plan and that scared me because I didn't. But I trusted you and in the end Charlie ripped open my acceptance letters letting me know I was accepted to NYU and Hudson. I wasted no time running to tell you that I was accepted into them and when I got there you were screaming and jumping up and down like a mad woman waving your acceptance letter to NYADA." Quinn laughs as she remembers the dance. "I just laughed and joined you. You didn't even have to ask when I did. You saw the letters and smiled…"

* * *

><p><em>"We're going to New York together?" Rachel asks once they've calmed down and holding each other tight in each other's arms.<em>

_"Yeah." Quinn beams and Rachel slams their lips together and Quinn wastes no time in deepening the kiss._

_"To forever." Rachel whispers as they make their way to the bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :D<strong>


End file.
